The present invention relates generally to the field of computer display technology and more particularly to remotely providing input associated with content on a transparent display.
A transparent display is an electronic display that allows a user to view content shown on either side of a display screen while still being able to see to the real world through the transparent display. Emerging commercial uses of transparent displays, for example, include augmented reality applications, virtual reality gaming, and the use of transparent displays in commercial settings such as a store window providing promotions, messages on current new products, or additional visuals overlaying store window displays.
Typically, transparent displays may add, erase, move, or otherwise manipulate display content such as images, words, graphs, or other digitally generated content in response to a user input provided through a user's touch on the transparent display or by a user gesture captured by a digital camera. In some cases, transparent displays may add, delete, or otherwise manipulate displayed content in response to a user input on a computing device such as a smart phone, tablet, computer, or the like using a conventional user interface such as a touch screen, keyboard, or mouse of the computing device.